1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more specifically, to a display apparatus to which a three-dimensional (3D) film is attachable and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and produced, and a user can have easy access to a small-sized display apparatus in daily life, such as a smartphone and a tablet PC, in addition to a large-sized display apparatus, such as a TV.
Further, a 3D display apparatus for watching a 3D image is also being produced. The 3D display apparatus may be divided into a glasses type system and an autostereoscopic system, depending on whether glasses for watching a 3D image are used.
An example of the glasses type system is a display apparatus in a shutter glass type. The shutter glass type refers to a type which enables a user to feel a stereoscopic effect by outputting a left-eye image and a right-eye image alternatively while opening and closing a left and right shutter glass of 3D glasses worn by a user. A system requiring no glasses is called an autostereoscopic system. An autostereoscopic 3D display apparatus displays a multi-viewpoint image, which is spatially shifted while projecting lights corresponding to different viewpoint images to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer, for example using Parallax Barrier technology or Lenticular lens, thereby enabling a user to feel a stereoscopic effect.
As such, the autostereoscopic system has an advantage of enabling a user to watch a 3D image without glasses. However, the autostereoscopic display apparatus also has a disadvantage in that, in the case of using Parallax Barrier technology, a structure arranged in a display unit results in reduced screen brightness and a narrowed viewing angle compared to a general LCD. In the case of using a Lenticular lens, there are drawbacks in that patterns of waves having a seemingly narrow gap appear due to a lens at the front side of a display unit, product costs are high, and a resolution is degraded.
Further, not all images are required to be displayed in a 3D format in all devices, such as in the case of a smartphone. For example, a smartphone display apparatus may be used mainly for displaying images which need not be realized in 3D, such as a text message, a memo and a calendar.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology which enables a user to readily convert a normal image into a 3D image with a simple manipulation, so as to be appropriately used according to image characteristics.